Stuck To You Like Gum?
by MysticalMortals
Summary: "You really shouldn't trust anything I say. Lying is what I do for a living. And I don't give a fuck what people think about it. I Marshall Lee Abadeer, am finally on my way home. I just hope home is ready for me. I'm sick of drama. It never seems to escape me." M/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I've been here for a very long time. I've been here for over a thousand years, and lately everything feels like a viscous cycle on repeat. I need to start packing. Things are beginning to get old. Time seems to keep changing, but the people never do. Not even the flings I've been out with. Maybe it's because I keep picking the same type of people. Egotistical dumb bastards with their heads so far up their asses, my shoes wouldn't be able to pass through. I mean don't get me wrong I've been call an egotistic dick as well. Doesn't mean you need to judge me on it either. It just means it's true on what they say. Pretty people go for equally pretty people, no matter what personality they have. Hell, that goes for a lot of people, but then again, it doesn't go for everybody. Maybe that's just in my world. And yes I mean my mind. Not some alternate universe. Sure some of my past lovers weren't so bad. I had a few great ones too. It's why I'm heading back to my hometown. Well, my second hometown. I won't mention much about my second hometown. It's unnecessary. Especially when I can choose to live where ever I want with a simple name change, and attitude. It's funny how dense most people can be. It's why I try waiting until they die; though that doesn't seem to work anymore. Not with all this new technology. That's why you gotta find trustworthy people. And trust me, that not easy to come by. You could say I'm not one of those people. What? Did you really expect me to be trustworthy? Well, you were wrong. You really shouldn't trust anything I say. Lying is what I do for a living. Now back to the subject at hand, my second hometown. Well, the only thing you need to know is that it's where my friends are. The people I trust the most. At least I hope so. Anyway, my real home is in the Nightosphere. It's ruled by my father, Hunson Abadeer, whom is consumed with chaotic evil. All he really does in his time of leadership, if you can call it that, is suck the souls out of the unlucky bastards who were brave enough to walk up to him. I never really understood how the creatures inside the Nightosphere could continue to ask for his help. He never does. It's like they are asking for death with brutality. I hate going there. Just being there makes me wanna die. He keeps asking me to take his place on the throne, but I will always decline. One day he'll just demand, and who am I, but his son. I guess having the Ward confirm me as the new Vampire King means nothing. I mean I did kill the previous Vampire King; would it really be hard to defeat a powerful demon. Maybe if I was able to snatch that stupid pendant off his neck, I might have a chance. In all honesty, I don't think I would be able to go through with it. Somewhere deep down in my heart, I still love my father.

I don't have many belongings here. I keep them at my other house. Well, more like a mini etiquette mansion; though I do have a house in the same town. Except its occupied by my good friend Fionna, and her roommate Jake. She's somewhat of a tomboy, something I don't find very attractive. I'm not very sure what's been up with them lately. I think I'll go and make a surprise visit. The only good thing about Malbury is the Kandy Kingdom Co. Apparently the technology is so good, it's sweet. Whatever the hell that means. I'm only looking for one person in particular. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I bet he's happy as hell our relationship ended platonic, leaving me unfulfilled and very unsatisfied. I just wanna see how he has been as well. I hear he and Fiona are close. I wonder if she still has a crush on him. She tends to fall easily. Poor girl. I grab my Axe bass and strap it around my neck. This is my most prized possession. I take it everywhere I go. And I don't give a fuck what people think about it. I toss my clothing in to a huge duffle bag, along with some precious photos.

After getting all my necessities from my bedroom. I make my way down stairs. Coming into the kitchen I grab me an apple from the table, and grab my black hoodie from the back of a chair. As I walk towards the front door, I press my con-link button, placed behind my ear, and call Jeffrey.

"Yes, Master Margery," a board clip tone sounds through my head.

"Bring the car to the front Jeffrey," I said as I grabbed a few papers from the table near the front door. Before walking out the door I set the security code and make sure all the doors are lock. I double check by using my con-link making sure everything is in order. Finalizing that everything is very much well, I place my password to make sure the codes are unbreakable from hackers. I exit the door, hearing it close soundly behind me as the bolts lock into place. A long, stretched, black sleek limo pulls up on to the path. Hopping in the backseat, I roll my eyes at Jeffrey. Pathetic thing may be new, but I expected better from him. I mean his father did work for me for a very long time. You would think he would pick something up.

"Jeffrey you're supposed to open the door for me. Have you learned nothing?"

"Sorry Sir. I was told by my father you didn't like people opening the doors for you," he says questioningly.

"I'm sure he also informed you, though I do not like you opening my door, it's only right you do it anyway. Why the hell do you think you get paid? What if I had company? Damn, rude is what that would of been. They would tell me to fire you on the spot," I huff. "Now, take me to the transportation shuttles. I've got places to be."

"Right away Sir."

As we pull up towards the space shuttles. I begin to take the papers I had out, and quickly scan them as Jeffrey walks around the car. When the door opens I step out and look into Jeffrey's big brown eyes. I hand the papers to him as I explain them.

"This won't be a short trip Dev," I say using his first name. "You have two options. Go to the Porters with my recommendation, or take your check and go wherever the hell you want and live your life. Before you choose, remember you are not your father," I say as I held out both hands with each paper for his choosing. He takes the check.

"Smart man," I smirk. "You have your mothers spirit," as begin walking away from him. His confusion did not go unnoticed. "Have a nice life, Jeffrey."

Knowing he's too shocked to respond, I enter the transportation building. Walking to the front desk I state my name and request a newer model, knowing I can afford it. I order the colors in black and red. Not to mention there's no tires, and the only window is a dark tinted glass on the top. Hopping in to the sleek black leather seats, I punched in the coordinates. The car begins to hover above the ground before turning in to an underground glass tunnel. The tunnel is dark, except for the lights on other vehicles and the wannabe stars on the outside of the glass. Not as extravagant as the north tunnel; especially since the farther you go the dimmer the lights become. Then poof no more lights. Turning on my playlist, I recline my seat back and relax. I Marshall Lee Abadeer, am finally on my way home. I just hope home is ready for me. I'm sick of drama. It never seems to escape me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I feel as if I've been in this car for hours. When in reality, I'm going so fast; it's probably only been thirty minutes. It seems that I have fifteen minutes to spear. I decide to take a quick nap, and set my alarm for ten minutes. Closing my eyes, I began to drift off.

"Ugh," I groan. I'm in need of sleep, because that nap sure as hell wasn't long enough to make me fill any rest at all. Turning the alarm off, I look out of the window. No not from the top. That's just fucking stupid. It's dark as hell in here. There aren't any lights shining up there. It may not look like there are any windows from the outside, but from the inside you can see all around you, if you choose to do so. I think it's distracting. I don't wanna look in someone else's car, knowing they can't see me. That'll make me seem stalker...ish, which is why I bought the newer model. Don't want to have people doing the same thing to me. And looking down as my car hovers is nauseating, especially with all those flashy lights. I look forward as my car makes several turns before taking a short path with the first sight of day light. I pass a sign, welcoming me to Malbury. The color green surrounds my vision. Trees never seem to die here, no matter the weather. If you wanna see snow, you gotta go at least fifty miles pass Malbury's boundary line. The only problem with that is it's in Simone's territory. She should have been more careful from where she gained her power. I wish it would have helped her. I still hope it does, but with her not in the right state of mind, she never asks for help. Maybe when I get the courage to face my past without the fear of being shot down, I'll ask him to help me save her. And maybe then we'll figure out this misunderstanding. I begin typing in a new location in to the panel. My car makes a sharp turn and speeds down a gravel road. Going over a hundred miles, I come into view with my so called mansion. From the outside it looks as if it's a broken down shack surrounded by a nasty ass swamp, but in reality it's just an illusion that can't be broken by just simply hacking into the program. The data is an older version that's not really used anymore; just like the actual house itself. Most people don't usually figure it out. Unless you're as old as me, which many people aren't; especially since I have the key that bypasses it. As I wave my key in front of the door, I make sure the door only opens and nothing is exposed. Just because I'm in a secluded area doesn't mean I want to expose the true nature of my house. I have to many valuables here, some priceless. Walking through the door, and hearing the subtle click of the automatic lock in place, I step through the stretched hallway. Passing my luxurious living room, I stride up the spiraling staircase. I pass several doors before ascending through a large door. Entering my bedroom, I throw my bag on my bed before going to the bathroom. I begin to peel off every single piece of my clothing. Once I'm fully naked, I walk towards my shower and hop in. Turning the dial to a very warm temperature, I let the water pound my skin on full blast. Pointing my head up towards the shower head, I run my hands through my hair and slick it back. After, standing in the shower for a few minutes, releasing extra tension, I grab my body wash and begin to wash up. Rinsing the soap from my body, I quickly shampoo and rinse my hair. Snatching a towel off a shelf, I wrap it around my waist and walk in front of the mirror. As I get out of the shower I wipe off the steam from the mirror and stare at my refection. My dark gray eyes stare back at me. I glance at my dark black hair that now reaches my back mid-length. I grab a pair of scissors from the cabinet. I layer it over my ears, leaving the front right side in a chin length bang. Grabbing a pair of clippers, I shave off a corner of my right side in delicate designs. It'll grow back within a month. Leaving the bathroom, I open my walk-in closet. There are way too many outfits for me to look through, so I decide to use my con-link. "Lady," I say activating my links virtual brain and holographic form, producing my assistant. In front of me appears a small blonde petite woman. Her hair is in layered curls that falls near her shoulders, becoming darker in each layer. She was dressed in a red dress and black pumps. Seems she got a great sense of style. "Lady, find me an outfit that consist of black and white, along with my multicolored converse. Those never go out of style... Thank goodness. I grab myself a pair of fitted boxers while my clothes begin to appear on the bed. Looking over the clothes, I see Lady has picked out a tight white V-neck long sleeve shirt, loosely fitted black jeans, and a studded belt, along with multicolored fingerless gloves. What the fuck! Is my closet really filled with this simple shit! I've could of just walk all the way to the back of the damn closet if that was the case. I'll go through it in my spear time. When I'm finish dressing, I grab my bass and flash out of my room ending up near the front entrance. Making sure the locks are secured, I hop into my car and head over to Fiona's place for a surprise visit.

Pulling up to a dark green canvas filled with trees and a house above a hill, I park near the garage. Unfortunately for this place, it actually looks like a dump. Okay, not really. It's just less extravagant than my other households. I never got the chance to actually update this place, but it's no longer my problem. It's Fionna's problem. Looks like Jake isn't helping much either. Exiting the car, I walk towards the front door. I would barge in, but I'm afraid the damn door may come down. I knock softly and wait. The door finally opens, bringing me face to face with a pale aqua-green face surrounded with shoulder length, bluish-green hair. Their face is so androgynous, I'm not sure if I'm looking at girl or a boy. Their nose is sharp, cheekbones prominent, and an angular jaw shapes a heart shaped face. Their lips seem thin, yet they are thick enough to form a small pout. Thick black eye lashes surround almond eyes that are filled with pupils so dark, it's almost unnatural. Yet, it works perfectly. I try to figure out the sex by looking at the clothes, but it's not much help. A long turquoise tight sleeve shirt stops above the knees, paired with black leggings and metallic combat boots. The soft, yet somewhat deep voice, isn't enough to distinguish what their really hiding underneath.

"May I help you?"

"Is Fionna or Jake in?" I ask as I cleared my throat.

"Yes. Please come in and have a seat." As I'm ushered in, I sit on the crappy looking sofa that seems to be falling apart. "She was getting ready for a day outside. I'll let her know your here." Before walking away completely and turning back around with a subtle smile it introduces itself. "The name is Beatrice Ming. I prefer you call me BMO."

"Nice to meet you BMO," I said with a small smile. "Names Marshall Lee."

Fionna finally came down stairs. Her face lightly flushed from running down the stairs. Her long golden blonde hair was up in a ponytail as strands of hair fill in her face. I'm surprised she isn't wearing that dingy ass rabbit hat. Her chubby cheeks widen as she smiles at me, and deep blue eyes go wide with surprise. I hug her thick curvy body tightly as she runs into my arms.

"Oh...wow Marshall Lee, I didn't expect to see you. How long are you staying for?"

"Great to see you too. It's been too long. I think I may stay longer than my usual stay," I sigh. She begins to chuckle at me, while shaking her head. "It has not been that long. You over exaggerate too much. It's only been six months."

"Well, six months is a very long time. I got bored," I frowned slightly. "That's actually surprising to say in this world."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. So what are you gonna do if your father finds you. Isn't it more of a possibility here," she asks as she chews her hair. Ewe.

"Mmm, yeah. I guess that would be a problem. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Okay. Well come on," she says while grabbing my hand. "Let's go find something adventurous to do. Then we can meet up with Jake," she says pulling me out the door.

"Where is Jake, anyway," I ask as we walk through a grass field.

"He moved in with Lady Raini, apparently she's knocked up. It's super mathematical!" she says with a huge grin "So I got a new roommate."

"Mmm... I noticed. Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell is it. Man or a very flat chested woman."

"That's rude no matter how you say it, but a lot of people are curious when it comes to BMO," she says in thought. "I don't know much about BMO. Maybe you can get the details from Prince Gumball. But FYI, BMO's a boy," she said smirking.

I smile slightly at the mention of his name. I'm actually not sure if I'm surprise about the sex of BMO. I feel as if there may be more too it. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to go knocking on doors for unanswered questions.

As we pass a few trees we come to a stop a few feet away from a small cabin. A tree nearby holds a roof of leaves over two figures head. By looking at the tall, thick, figure I easily know its Jake. His light brown hair is accented with golden highlights. He wears khakis and a white button down shirt. His golden arms extend around his girls growing belly, as she sits between his legs. Her rainbow assented hair past her shoulders shine beautifully within the partly clouded sun. Her pointed chin and constructed cheek bone seem glow within the shadows as her miniature horn centers her forehead. Her smile seems to brighten as she looks into Jake's big brown eyes with her platinum ones. A viola sits across her lap as she leans backs and gives a loving kiss. They are truly one of a kind. Even with their families coming from a long time war, that still seems to continue in smaller damages, they still manage to love each other for who they are. With Jake being an incredible shape shifter and his rainbow chick being a rare demon; which seems pretty powerless to me. It's no wonder they died out. Yet, they still manage to love one another. Knowing Jake can hear footprints from a far, along with his girl, I wait till they turn around. When they do I continue. Jake keeps his easy going smile on his face, while his rainbow chick narrows her almond eyes into slits.

"What are you doing here Abadeer," she said with an ugly sneer, as if she smells a foul stench in the air. It's not that I don't like her, but this bitch really needs to mind her own business. My issues with Gumball are none of her damn concerns. It's not like we were in a relationship.

"I'm hanging out with Fionna. You got a problem with that," I say calmly.

Before she can reply, she is quickly cut off by Jake. He smiles lazily and says, "Of course you can, man. How you've been?" His eyes glow with youth as he stares at me, but there's a little light that says maybe I've seen it before. It's understandable why common people would find this confusing, especially with Jake looking twenty-one years of age, yet in reality he's twenty-eight. I guess it is understandable how most people don't know about shape shifters. I mean their fucking shape shifters, most of them are hidden. But, there will always be signs. I smile before answering. "I've been good, what about out you?"

"I've been great man," he says while looking at me with a puzzled expression. Smiling brightly he says, "I'm gonna be a father of course." He rubs his girl's stomach affectionately.

"Since your both here, how bout we hang out and go on an adventure." Fionna suddenly yips and does a couple of back flips. My goodness, this girl is out of control. She really shouldn't do that in a skirt. And she wonders why she gets loads of attention. If it wasn't for me and Jake, I don't know what the hell would happen.

"That sounds totally mathematical!" Fionna answers excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go find some adventure," I say.

"Jake? What about me. We were supposed to spend the day together," she says as she glares at me.

"Babe, it wasn't gonna be just me and you today, and you know it. I was gonna leave and hang out with Fionna anyway. You know I haven't seen her in at least two weeks," he said impassively. "Now, if I recalled you have to meet his highness for your lunch date." He begins to stand up and helps her up as well. She huffs before sighing fine, and glaring at me as she walks back towards the house.

"What no goodbye kiss," he yells. She turns back around before using her wrist watch to call forth her car. Making sure she is seated properly, Jake gives her cheek a peck.

"Bye," she says softly to Jake, and a wave at Fionna. She turns her head towards me with that same pathetic ass glare. "You better not start any BS Abadeer," she sneers.

"Don't worry Rain Cornelius," I growl out. "If you mind your own damn business, you wouldn't be in any of my situations," I say while rolling my eyes before looking back at her. "We aren't in a relationship."

"You mess with my friends, that the only thread I need," she spits out before closing the shields and transporting across town.

"Well, isn't she just full of rainbows," I say as I look at Fionna and Jake. "So, where we headed?"

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hmm...this doesn't seem to be working. I tested these subject several times. Ugh, I don't understand. Maybe I should test it on myself, or a different animal. Possibly one that's not synthetic. But the drug itself is synthetic...so maybe it doesn't last as long as it should. Are these animals too small? I could always try it on my cat. She is infertile, so maybe I'll have a better outcome. I would also need to buy another cat, in order for it to reproduce. Looking through my microscope, I am able to figure out the different genetics within the drug to know I may need to add a few things. I would hate for it to become complicated with defects. It also needs to dissolve. I should definitely test it on myself to see if it works better on humans, or in my case humanoid. "Okay, let's see its fifteen till four; I still have time." I quickly grab the vial and two syringes. After modifying the substance within the vial, I fill both syringes with the blue sparkling looking liquid. Walking out of the lab, I walk down the hallway and into the elevator. Turning the key in the control panel, I unlock the last button and press it. Once I'm at the top floor, I walk out of the elevator and into a long hallway with dark wooden floors and bright golden walls. Going through the living room, I walk upstairs and head to my bedroom. "Goliad, honey. Come on out. Goli." I hear a low purr coming from my purple comforter. Pulling the blanket down, I see a bright pink fur ball centered in the middle of my bed. "Aw, there you are. Come to papa." Grabbing her around the neck, I take one of the syringes and inject her in the stomach. She runs off quickly as I release her. As I slip out of my grey sweater, I grab a disinfected wipe and swipe it across my lower abdomen. Taking the syringe, I aim it towards the disinfected area which is gripped by my thumb and index finger. A beeping noise breaks me out of my concentration. My visible con-link Mickey appears. His dark blue hair falls into his light blue eyes. He's dressed in a black suit, which I'll never understand. Suits aren't a part of my attire. "Yes," I asked as I reposition the needle before pinching my skin and releasing the substance into my body. "You, have a visitor waiting in the front. An image of Lady Rain appears. "It's hot as hell out there. Where is Pepper? He should be doing his job," I sigh angrily. "Open the door, and have her wait in the living room. I'll be down in a sec." As the hologram flashes out of the room, I put on my grey sweater. I quickly discard the syringes and leave my room. Walking down the steps, I see Lady Rain seated on the couch.

"Hey," she says with a slight smile. She walks over to me and gives me an unsuccessful hug, due to her small bump. "What have you been up to?" I smile at her, and walk towards the kitchen as I pull her along. "I've been experimenting on a new drug, for women that have trouble conceiving."

"Oh," she says looking a little shocked. "Well what have you tested it on? I mean do you think it's going to work?"

"Well, I'm hoping it does work. It'll be the greatest thing of this century," I said excitedly. "So far I tested it on some artificial gerbils, but that wasn't working; especially since they were perfectly able to conceive. So, I use Goliad and myself. That reminds me I need to buy another cat," I said as I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and fresh lemonade from the fridge.

"You did what," she gasped. "Not everyone is meant to have babies. There's a reason for everything. This could be completely dangerous. I understand your damn cat, but yourself. You're a man. Why the hell would you do that? What are people even gonna say when they find out," she asked as her voice got higher with anger.

I rolled my eyes, and set my mouth in a pout as I tried to control my own anger. "You need to calm down. You don't need to be in stress; especially with you being pregnant," I say with a surprisingly steady voice. "And of course there's a reason for everything. The same damn reason I am even creating this drug. There are people with ability to have kids who are terrible parents. What about those who would be wonderful parents, but don't have the chance," I say as I stare her down. She's like an open book. "It's not always about having the option to adopt. If you remember correctly I'm not from this planet, so don't throw your beliefs on me. My cat is a part of me. She's been with me my whole life. She's not just another animal," I say, some of my anger slipping. "I know I'm a man, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go out there and fuck. No, I'm going to see if I have the ability to become pregnant, and watch my cat become pregnant if the drug takes effect." I breathe deeply trying to control my anger. She's looking a little scared, and if I know anything it's probably because my eyes have darkened. "Now with that said, you wanna go get a cat with me?" I asked calmly. She furrows her eyebrows. She seems like she might have more to say on the matter, but hesitates and keeps her mouth shut. She slowly nods her head as she grabs the lemonade I poured for her. "Good, I'll grab my shoes."

Walking on the crowded sidewalk, we make our way up to the pet store. Upon opening the door, I am hit with various smells and sounds coming from different animals. Looking around, I glance past several unique looking birds. Odd, how they put it near the fish selection. Walking farther into the store, I spot several little puppies. I watch as Rain, pets and coos at them. "I am totally making Jake buy me one," she says excitedly. "I thought Jake already had a dog." "No, he just shape shifts into a golden retriever to make me happy, but I want the real thing." Okay, creepy. I can't believe I filled for a shape shifters trick. Ugh. I left Rain behind and headed towards a female employee. "Excuse me. Can you show me your cat selection?" "Yes, right this way sir," she said in a nasally voice. She walked farther into the back, entering a door that said employees only. Following her, I see several cats in cages. Glancing at each one, I finally spot one that catches my eyes. It a white cat with black strips, and striking ice blue eyes. It looks healthy and fit. "I want this one here. It not fix is it?" I ask as she opens the cage and grabs the cat. "No Sir, he isn't fix." I finally take my leave after paying for my new cat and the necessary supplies.

Before heading back to my place, we decide to head to the Ice Kreme Shack. As I dragged my tongue against frozen chocolate within my cone, Rain looked at me as she licks her own.

"So, what are you gonna name your cat?"

"I don't know. I think I'll go with Rory," I sigh.

"Well, that's boring. You should name him tiger. With his pretty stripes it's very fitting," she says passing her strawberry filled cone to me. I give her my chocolate as I take hers.

"When he becomes feisty, sure. Of course that name is totally original and not cliché at all. I can tell this cat is nothing but lazy. It's a good thing Goliad will be in heat in a few days, due to the drugs." Rain turns towards me with big eyes. "Are you crazy? And what about you? Are you gonna be in heat too?" I give a slight laugh as I quickly lick my sticky fingers. "No. She'll probably be sex crazed as if her life depended on it...so yeah, she's pretty much going to pounce on him. As for me, well sure I'm might get horny, but it wouldn't be the first time," I laugh. "Besides, I'll be working where no one sexy can bother me. Unless you wanna come by; I'm all for it," I say giving her a cheeky grin. She gives me an odd look, and then shakes her head. We continue walking down the beach. An awkward silence falls over us. I know she wants to say something, but it seems as she's holding back. I know she'll tell me sooner or later. Glancing around the beach, I watch families play around. I see a mother build a sand castle with her daughter, as they bury her father in sand. A slight smile pulls at my face and I glance at Rain's small mound.

"Do you know what you're having?" I asked.

"Yes and No," she says. I raised my eyebrow in a questioningly manor. "Apparently I'm having quintuplets, so I can't really figure out the sex."

"Wow, that's a whole litter," I chuckled. "Man, you're gonna be huge."

She gives me hard stare before replying, "I know." Her eyes softened as a small pout forms on her lips. "I'm gonna be huge, like a damn cow. Jake keeps trying to assure me, but I know he's feeling pressured. I mean that a lot of mouths to feed and little people to watch over," she cries. I pull her into my embrace. "Relax. I'm sure he's excited; nervous, but very excited. So calm down...you're the only one freaking out," I say laughing a little. "Come on. Let's go back to my place. We can have a sleepover and watch a few movies. Besides I'm sure you need bed rest, even if you aren't far along. So call Jake and tell him he can do whatever it is he does when you're gone."

I change into my black silk pajama, and put my hair up into ponytail. As I put my clothes away, Rain steps out of my bathroom in one of my old t-shirts. I could have sworn I gave her different shirt.

"Um... Rain where did you get that shirt; I could have sworn I gave you a different one."

"You did, but I like this one better. It suits me don't you think," she says as she spins around showing off a worn out black shirt with two roasted marshmallows on sticks that are strangling a yellow snake in water.

"No, I don't. That's why I gave you the yellow one. It's not as worn out. So take it off, and put the other one on. And the pregnancy alibi isn't gonna work so don't try it," I say as I walk out of my bedroom. "And you better be wearing that yellow shirt when I come back," I yelled. Walking down the steps, I begin to make my way towards the kitchen, only to end up bumping into someone. Pulling back, I come face to face with my butler. His short red hair is pushed back, and his red eyes seem to glow on his creamy white skin. He doesn't look a day over twenty five, yet I know he's older.

"Where have you been? Because you sure as hell weren't where you should have been earlier today," I asked with a hint of venom in my voice.

"My apologies Sir. I had some personal business to attend. Family matter of course."

"Well, the next time I better be inform, as I should have been today. I won't have you playing games and think you work here for free," I say as I push past him and into the kitchen. Snatching snacks from the cabinet, I head back upstairs. I see that Rain is in the yellow shirt and nod my head in approval. She already picked out a movie. Looks like were watching 'Nightmare on Elms Street'. Odd, but you can't knock the classics. Whatever, I'll probably fall asleep anyway.

"Before we start the movie, I thought I should tell you that Marshall Lee is back," she says looking at me worriedly.

"What? Why the hell would you tell me that now?" I asked getting a bit frustrated.

"I didn't wanna ruin your day. I knew if I told you earlier you would have gotten mad, or I would of ruin your day."

"So you wanted to ruined my night?"

"Of course not, I just thought better timing. Sorry?" I take a calming breath. "Ugh, whatever. Let's just watch the move," I sigh. As the movie plays, I just stare at the television. Not even interested in the least. I watch as Rain downs most of the cookies. Taking a hard bite out of my Twizzler, I wonder why now. Why is he even back? There's only one thing for me to do... "Avoid him like the plague."

"You say something," Rain asked looking at me questioningly.

"No," I lied.

* * *

><p>Reviews are Welcome :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So how have you really been lately? It's only been about six months. That's not much time."

"No need to lie Jake. If you were me you would understand. It was enough time. I'm just sick of it. Yah know. I can't run forever. He'll find me sooner or later," I sigh.

"Well, it's gonna be a hell of a lot sooner now. Especially with you being here. You know he has eyes all over this place. Once he's notified that your back, he's gonna be all over you. Just be careful. He's gonna go after the ones that are close to you."

"Hmph, you're probably right, but I think I can handle it."

"Don't worry Marshall Lee. Jake and I will be there for you! Right Jake," Fionna says excitedly. "Yeah," he replies with a smile. "Mathematical! Now, Jake give me my hat, it's time for adventure!" She jumps up and down as laughter pours out of her mouth. Jake digs in his pocket and pulls out a dingy looking rabbit hat that looks as if it is about to fall apart. Ugh, I'm surprise it hasn't just disintegrated by now. She tugs her hat on and secures it with a snap. "Now, onwards we go," she yells as she pulls me and Jake along.

We walk along a dirt trail before coming along a group of trees. Once past the trees, we come near a grass field. It's surrounded by different men, who were fighting like wild animals. As always, Fionna being her curious usual self ran towards the burly men, who were cheering on the sidelines. I don't understand why she always gotta be surrounded by guys. She too independent. Hopefully that won't bite her in the ass. Jake can't be here forever. I sigh as I follow Jake making our way towards Fionna.

"Hey, what took you dudes so long? I just told jumbo here that I could beat him into a pulp. Bastard had the nerve to laugh," she says incredulously. Jake eyes grow wide, and mines can't help but do the same. This guy is like three times her size, and it's very unlikely that he is human. What the hell is wrong with her? I swear she has a death wish. Knowing Jake won't be able to talk her out of it, and she could possibly get brain damage due to this, I try to intervene. No need to add to her already fucked up brain.

"Fionna, when I said I wanted to hang out, this isn't the kind of adventure I wanted. Especially on my first day back. We should do something else," I stated.

"Okay," she sighs. "But, I won't forget those words. I'll be back and I'll make you regret those words," she says as she glares at the huge man in front of her. He just laughs it off and turns back towards the crowd. I'm surprise he didn't respond; of course this only makes her madder. Before she can rant, Jake grabs her arm as we walk away. "You know Fionna, you can't be like Billy. For one, he was a man. Two, he was a very skilled warrior. And three, it's always better to be yourself," he says staring at her intensely. She just huff and mutters under her breathe. "How bout we go to that cool cave over there," she says as she points across the field.

I watch as Fionna boots began to drown into the sunken mud. Before the same could happen to me, I decided to float above the ground. My converses are my babies. As we resend through the cave. The walls start to concave before widening back out. Glittering icicles point out from various sections of the cave. Water seemed to roar throughout the cave, and echo off the walls. I have to be honest this is quite boring. The only thing were gonna possibly find in this cave is a giant teddy bear that Fionna's gonna take her pint up frustration out on, or some hideous breed hidden within the shadows. Maybe I should of stay home. Slept in some more, and waited to visit Fionna. It's not the fact of having too much excitement for today, because it definitely not. It's more of the fact that I'm still tired, and walking in here has done nothing but bring me down. Being in my head sucks, because I get stuck in my head and start to think of my past. The good parts anyway. Suddenly, there's a loud thudding sound that booms through the cage. The sound grows louder as the creature makes it way forward. Dammit, it's a fucking bear. That poor bear is about to get the shit beaten out of him, and he doesn't even know it. I'm no longer sure if Fionna understands humanity, or any life for that matter, as she kicks the creature in its face. And that's saying something considering I'm a vampire. I'm surprise she's even able to make the thing tumble onto its back considering she's only human. It doesn't take much for the bear to disappear. And by the way it quickly turned around, Fionna not the only thing that had an effect on it leaving. Fionna turns towards me and Jake smiling widely.

"Did you guys see that? That was my best record yet. Whoo baby," she yells excitedly. Her voice echo's through the cave as it bounces off the wall towards us. Jake gives her a confused look. I know he's thinking the same as me. That was a little too easy for her to win in only five seconds. It's complete bullshit.

"So you guys feel that," Jake says as he turns his side to side. "It feels as if were being watch." With Jake being a shape shifter, he's a little more sensitive to the things around him.

"No," Fionna replies.

As soon as those words leaves her lips. I feel a quite breeze against my skin. Fog begins to surround me, and breathing becomes deeper as I fight for air. My body starts to feel heavy as I collapse to the floor. Before my eyes shut completely, I see Fionna and Jake collapse as well.

†††

Spots blind my vision as I open my eyes. I shut my eyes again as I try to clear my head. As I reopened my eyes I jump out of my skin, and hold in the scream that was about to erupt from my mouth.

"Oh, Marshall Lee! Your finally awake," Fionna yells in excitement. I glanced around the dim room. There's hardly any light burning through this place. Luckily for me I'm not human. I notice the stone walls and dirt floor. Lifting my body off the floor, I walk around until I see what looks like an exit. The closer I get, the more I notice it's blocked with sharp metal bars with silver thorns sticking out of it. I'm not even sure how we got inside here. There are no transportation tubes, no obvious portals, and not a single lock on any part of this cell. I try to look outside of the cell, but it's not easy. All I can really do is guess that it's a long corridor. I place my hands upon the metals bar, and tighten my grip so I could pull or at least bend the bars. Unfortunately, the thorns pierce my skin cutting me deeply. It seems to get worse as intense heat shoots through my skin affectively burning my hands producing blue smoke. Damn.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get you guys out," I say as I turn around to face Jake and Fionna. "Actually, I'm pretty damn sure I'm not gonna be any help. Those bars are spell bound. I can try my bass, but I don't know if it will be much help." I look down my chest and realize my bass is missing. What. The. Hell. I look around the cell. It's large, but there are definitely no hidden compartments in this place and no sign of my Axe either. I look back at Fionna and Jake.

"Did one of you take my bass?" I asked. They both look dumbfounded as they shake their heads.

"I have my sword," Fionna says as she glances at her wrist only to find it bare. "Um, never mind. But when I do find out who took it, I'm gonna knock their ass back into next week so they will think before doing it again," she growls. "What about you Jake. You think you can get us out of here," Fionna asked.

"Maybe," Jake said as he took a look at the metal bars. "But, if I do this, chances are I'm still gonna get some sort of damage due to those thorns," he sighs.

"I'm sure you can do it Jake. You can do anything," Fionna expresses loudly.

"Fionna, would you calm your ass down. We have no idea where we are, or who's holding us captive. No need to notify them that we're up," I sighed, shaking my head in the process.

"Sorry."

"Now that that's said, let's get this over with," Jake said walking towards the far end of the cell. He began to expand out of shape and take a new form. His body was now three times bigger than his average size. With a loud roar erupting from his mouth, me and Fionna jumped out of the way as he charged towards the bars. On impact, the bars only bended a little, but not enough for us to actually get out. Backing up midway, he runs twice as hard before. The stone walls shake with each step. Metal clanking rings around us as the cell bars breaks off it hedges and crashes into the wall. Before I could take a look outside of the cell, I halted at the sound of Jake groaning. Jake now sat on the ground mostly naked with loose rags of his clothing hanging off his body. His hands were clutching his head in a tight grip. "Jake are you okay?" Fionna asked. Jake pulled his hands away from his soak sweat matted hair, and glared at her. A little blood trickled from his forehead as he said "Fantastic."

"Fionna, you really shouldn't ask stupid questions. Especially at a time like this," I say as I eyed her before turning my attention towards Jake. "How yah feel. Think you can handle anymore rough housing?" He starts to shake his head, but stops abruptly. "No, I had to use a lot of energy for that spell bounded gate. I don't exactly have enough energy to heal myself at the moment," he sighs. "Sorry, but I won't be much help." I kneel down so he can put arm around my shoulder, as Fionna takes his other arm around her shoulder, we both lift him from the ground. The extra wait drags me down in a hunchback form. I guarantee you that I'm carrying most of Jakes weight. Fionna looks straighter than a pole. Glancing left and right, I decided to make left down the hallway, which seems to be brighter than the right. Walking as fast as I can with Jakes weight on my shoulder, I turn the corner to see an extend hallway with three different corridors. I decide to take the one on the right. The lights seem to get brighter the farther we go. I honestly don't know how far this hall goes. Hopefully were close to being freed because my energy hasn't been feeling the same since I touched the cells door. The ground begins to quake, and a growl erupts from behind us. The feeling is faint, but begins to grow as the growl gets louder, and the ground shakes like a bass. Looking back, I can see a huge creature within the shadows. I instantly grabbed Jake's waist and tossed him over my shoulder. For someone who supposedly lost energy, it feels like I hoisted a truck on my shoulders. Seizing Fionna's hand, I try to run at full speed. My steps feel heavy, and this is definitely not full speed. I can't even flash out of here. I finally come out of the hall. Taking a look at my surroundings, I realized that it's a dead end. The room is totally empty with only one way out. Dammit. I lay down a now passed out Jake in the corner of the room. I turn towards an exhausted looking Fionna. Her face as a rosy hue, and her hair sticks to her face as beads of liquids falls down her neck. The thumping is getting louder as the growls become higher. I instinctively grasp my neck. Fuck. I quickly take a fighting stance and wait. Just as Fionna comes by my side, a four legged creature crawled from the shadows, and blocked the door. It stared at us with dark red eyes. Blood drips from it sharp pointed teeth mixing with the saliva that dripped off its long extend tongue as it swayed rhythmically. Black scales shined in the light as a slimy substance seem to run down its back. Horns seem to protrude from its forehead all the way towards it back. It stood five times my size, and looks fifty times bigger than my body weight. Its tail rises from its body and joins its upper body. The tail look liked a dagger that was stitch on.

"Fionna," I whispered. "You might wanna stand by Jake. Make sure he's okay."

"What the heck, Marshall Lee. There's no way I'm gonna let you fight by yourself," she whispered yelled.

"Get your ass next to Jake now," I growled out. "There is no way your ass would even win this fight," I say harshly. "Jake would never forgive me. Now move your ass."

"Hell no. I said I'm gonna help, and that's what I'm gonna do. You can't stop me!" Fionna yelled. The creature roared as it stomped its feet and headed toward us at full speed. I swiftly pushed Fionna across the room as the creature made impact. I gasped as the air was knocked right out of me. Before the creature could make impact with me, I quickly moved as it hit the stoned wall. It jerked its head to the side before trying to stand up. I rushed to its side, and punched it as hard as I could. Sadly, all it did was tumble to it side. It ran at me with incredible speed, knocking me on my back. Its claws dug into my chest causing me to scream out in pain as it began to lower its claws. With all my strength, I lifted my leg and kicked its face as hard as I could. I watch it made contact with the wall, and abruptly stood up. Pain seared through my chest. I felt as if I was burning with acid. Focusing on the creature; I watch as it spit blood on to the floor. As it bolted forward, I rushed with as much agility I could muster, and headed towards it. We collided with hard crashed causing us to land on the ground. I punched it in the stomach repeatedly as it clawed my arms and face. Its tail began striking my back repeatedly. Missing my chance to strike it again, I hit the wall as a powerful kick made contact with my torso. I coughed up blood of my own. Dragging my body up the wall, I slicked my hair behind my ear as I turned towards the creature. I didn't have a chance as it swiped it giant paws and slammed it into my face. I hit the wall, landing next to a still passed out Jake, and terrified Fionna. Her face twisted into anger as she looked at me. She let out a loud uncharacteristic growl as she turned around towards the creature. "Fionna, no!" I screamed. "Stop!" The creature raced towards her. She let out a startled cry as its tail pierced her stomach. I gasped in surprise as blood poured from her lips. I quickly hopped on my feet, and rushed towards her. I was suddenly pulled back forcefully making my back hit the wall roughly. Chains wrapped around my feet, and slide up my body as it tightened before clasping around my neck and wrist. My eyes widen as I heard Fionna wailed in pain as the creature clawed her body to pieces. I watch the life fall out of her eyes as she whimpers on her last breath. Tears stain my cheeks as my body gives out. The chains are taking all of my energy. My breathing is becoming ragged. I watch as the creature strides towards Jake. I struggle against the chains as it gets closer to him. Screaming out Jake's name doesn't make him stir in any way. I watch as the creature lowers its mouth towards Jakes neck. As it extends its jaw, I close my eyes. I hear a gasp of breathe and a small whimper as Jake dies. Opening my eyes more tears flow down my cheeks. I scream as the creature makes it way towards me. Struggling in the chains, I watch as the creature jaw widens. My eyes bulge out as I get stabbed in the chest. Looking down I see the tail digging into my skin as blood pours out rapidly. I try to scream as its mouth gets closer, but no sound comes out of my mouth.

I gasped as I sat up abruptly. My chest heaves up and down rapidly. My hair is matted to my face, and sweat covers my whole body. I hopped out of bed and walked towards my bathroom. Turning the shower on cold, I stripe my clothes and jumped in. The cold water cools my heated flesh as it sprays over my body. I then put the shower on a warmer setting, putting a little feeling back in my body. I decide to get a drink from the kitchen before heading back to bed. I also have Lady change the sheets before I return. Walking into the kitchen, I grab a bottle of strawberry fruit juice from the fridge and down it. Wiping my mouth off, I shake off the terrible feeling I had in my dream. I'm not even sure how I got home today, or what I did for that matter. Taking a deep breath I walk up to my bedroom. Lying in my new cleaned sheets, I slowly shut my eyes. After a few seconds I begin to breathe in what smells like smoke. Opening my eyes I see a light airy fog. I can see movement from the corner of my eye.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, but you never really did surprise me. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were actually here. I didn't expect you to come back here with so much at stake."

"There's nothing at stake. I made sure of that," I sneered.

"Did you enjoy my gift? I'm sure you remembered it well."

"That wasn't a gift. It was terrible act of fear. Unfortunately, you didn't succeed," I sighed. "But of course I remembered it. Who could ever forget that place. Of course they always said you were the best at what you do, father. They must have over exaggerated. You could use some work," I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as my eyes focused on the molecules within my microscope. Heavy heaving brings me out of focus. I turned my attention towards the door. Painful meows seem to be coming from the hallway. Walking up the steps from the lab, I looked down the hallway. Surprisingly empty. Yet, I still get a loud ear full of desperate wails. My goodness, it sounds like my cat is dying. Turning into the living room I see Goliad on top of Rory.

"What the hell," I shouted.

My cat is basically clawing my lazy Rory on his furry little back. I quickly grabbed Rory away from Goliad. In turn, I get a scratch on my hand as Rory pulls away from me and goes back to Goliad. Ugh, for goodness sakes what is this cat, stupid? I'm not really sure if I should consider this rape or rough sex. I'm not even sure what I just saw is sex. Though it's quite obvious how their humping the crap out of each other. Well mostly Goliad. I can barely tell if Rory's moving at all. Dumb ass cat is just lying there and taking it. Screw it. I grabbed each cat by it neck and take them towards the downstairs bathroom, before locking them inside. Don't need to walk in on that again. Yikes. I'm surprised they weren't dead. Or at least that excuse of a cat I bought. I'll tend to his wounds later.

As I take the last step into my lab. The doorbell chimes loudly. Pepper better answer that or his ass is gonna get a mouthful and then some if he's not here. Since the doorbell isn't constantly going off, I'm gonna guess he answered the door. I decide to take some samples of a rare flower I found. The stem is a brilliant orange. On top of the stem sits an array of petals in vibrant colors. It's as beautiful as the rainbow. Unfortunately, it has an odd hue to it. It seems to practically glow. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure it has change shape a couple times too. So far it's been a daisy, lilac, and as of right now a rose; amazing. As I pull on a pair of medical gloves, I hear footsteps echo along the stairway as they make their path down the steps. I don't even have to turn to see who it is. Fiona mouth opens on autopilot as she finishes coming down the steps. I'm surprise she didn't make a sound all the way down. I didn't even hear her from the doorway this time, and even though these walls cancels noise from continuing outside, it sure doesn't stop it from coming inside.

"Hey, Fionna. What brings you along today," I asked as I turned towards the flower. I place it under the microscope before turning my attention back to her.

"Nothing much. Just thought I come over and hang out with you. See if you had any task for me, or if you wanted to do something fun," she said as small blush appear over her cheeks.

"Oh, well I don't have anything for you to do, and if I did I would of called you," I say as my eyebrow raises in confusion.

"Great! That means we can hang out," she said excitedly.

"Um no. If you didn't notice sweetheart, I'm quite busy. I can't hangout today."

"But, we never get to hang out anymore," she said with small pout.

"We could during my free time; just not today. Why don't you go hang with the Flame Prince. Aren't you guys still dating?"

"No," she said in a bitter tone. She let out a huff as she rolled her eyes. "We got into a misunderstanding, and he got mad. So he broke it off; something about trust, or hurting, or whatever. Not to mention he's been hanging out with Cinnamon now that she's no longer baked enough to seem stupid."

"Well, I already know that Cinnamon left. She tried to blame me for her being half baked all the time. It was her decision to do drugs anyway. But, don't worry; sweet things are usually the easiest. So, what did you do to the Flame Prince to make him break up with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. So you wanna do something," she said smiling brightly.

"Fionna, I told you I was busy and I didn't need your help," I sighed. She starting to make me irritated. "Why don't you go hang with Jake," I suggested.

"He's hanging with Raini today. And there's no one else," she said stubbornly.

"Well, maybe you should just have a 'you day' or is it called a spa day. Whatever, you know what I mean some me time. You can relax and exfoliate. Yeah, that'll be fun. Even better you can call LSP. He's into those things, right? I mean you can always find out."

As soon as the words flew out my mouth, Fionna starts up with some crocodile tears. Why can't she just take the hint that she's not wanted today. Great, fall for the guilt trip Gumball. This is exactly what I need today… distractions.

"Fine, if you really wanna…"

"I do. I'll help with anything you need," she said eagerly.

"Well, let's hope not anything," I said with a strained smile. "Would you mind getting Goliad and Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yeah, he's my new cat. Hopefully they are done with their activities. If their passed out, even better. So don't wake them up. They're in the downstairs bathroom." She starts to run, but I stop her. No need to wake them up if they are sleeping. Don't need them going at it again. As she gets the cats, I begin to clear the table, and by that I mean moving the table to the other side of the room. I grabbed another medical table, along with some syringes and the first aid kit. The sound of Fiona's heavy footsteps echoed on the stairway. Both cats seemed to be dead to the world, some more than others. While Goliad looks like she's in a coma, Rory looks as he died on the spot. Placing both cats on the table, I begin to look over Rory. Shockingly the gashes don't seem to be deep. He's just a little bloody. Grabbing a few disinfectants wipes and I begin to softly wipe him down.

"Is there anything I could help you with Prince Gumball," Fionna asked as she watched me.

"Umm, sure. You can finish cleaning up Rory, and once you get the blood off him apply this antibiotic cream to his cuts. Oh, and here," I say as I pass her a spray bottle of warm water. "This will help if the bloods a little tough to get off."

I turned my attention towards Goliad. Looking her over, I grabbed a syringe. Quickly unwrapping it, I take at least four samples of her blood. I then grabbed the small portable x-ray disk. It kind of reminds me of a floppy disk. Yikes that's old. Pressing the small button in the center the scanner opens into a floating flat square. The clear blue disk slowly expands over Goliad. As it begins to process, it picks ups a second heartbeat. The color of the screen visible darkens as an image forms. A small blob forms upon the screen, along with the heartbeat monitor for both Goliad and her little bundle. Swiping across the screen I bring up the information. It's seems she is three weeks along. Interesting, I didn't know they were going at it earlier. I thought this was the first time. I guess that the first few times were more subtle. Maybe she was in really bad heat, but that seems to be a little early. That's doesn't come along for possibly a couple more weeks. Maybe the drug enhanced it. I hope it isn't worse during her so called fifth month mark, or little Rory might end up in the disintegrator. I'm suddenly broken out of my trance as Fionna's fingers begin to stab at the screen causing my eye to twitch.

"Oh, wow. Is she pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I thought you had her fixed. Oooh, you're gonna have so many cute kittens," she said excitedly.

"Well yes, but she was never fixed Fionna. She was infertile," I say sternly as I grabbed her hands away from the screen.

"Um, what does that mean," she said softly as a blush tint her cheeks.

"It means she wasn't able to reproduce."

"Um, oh. Yeah," she replies with a raised eyebrow.

"She wasn't able to get pregnant, but I fixed that. Now she can get pregnant," I slowly replied as I let go of her hands.

"Oh wow. That's amazing," she says in awe.

"Yeah, it is," I said as I looked at the screen.

"Well, now that you're done with that. We should go to the beach or we could go to the movies," Fionna suggested.

"Fionna, I just told yo…"

"Or we could stay inside and watch a movie. I don't mind," she smiled brightly.

A frowned marred my face as I stared at her. She just doesn't get it. Getting rid of her would be a hell of a lot easier if I knew she wouldn't cry. Maybe if I could tire her out, I might be able to get her out of my hair for the rest of the night. Or I could just work later and not sleep at all. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Come on…," she pouts. "It's already five thirty. How long have you been working on that anyway? You have all day to finish. Can't we go have some fun?"

"Fionna, I just started doing this, and before you interrupted me I was working on a rare flower. So no I don't have all day. I actually like to get things done, but I have a feeling you're not going to leave me alone. So what do you want to do?"

By the time I suggest we go home, I'm already tired and beat. There is no way in the world I am going to even put effort in experimenting in the lab. So far we've been to a carnival that never seems to close, the movies, the mall, and a bunch of other places. I drew the line at going to the woods. There was no way I was gonna walk in to some creepy forest when I'm already half dead to the world.

Upon entering my house something felt very odd. I felt slightly suffocated. I set my keys on the table as I continued down the hall. Fionna ran passed me, still as hyper as a three year old hyped on sugar, towards the kitchen. As I continue down the hall my vision catches something red. On the banister is a somewhat sticky substance. Just as I am about to touch it, my butler emerges down the steps. There appears to be blood on his hands and a little on his forehead.

"Hello master, Gumball. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"What do you mean early? It's ten 'o' clock, and why are you covered in blood. Who's here?" I said eyeing him suspiciously. "You know you're not allowed any visitors unless I'm aware of it and why didn't you use the guest room."

"My apologizes, sir. Like I said you weren't supposed to be home. I tried to keep him out, but he tends to be a force."

My eyebrows furrowed as I asked "Who?"

When he didn't answer I decided to step around him. A strong grip stopped me from continuing up the stairs.

"I think it would be better if you stayed down stairs. Possibly have some tea, it would calm you down."

"I am calm damnit. Now let me go before you see how uncalm I can be. Learn your place, and if you ever put your hands on me again be sure you can replace it."

I quickly march up the stairs and head towards my bedroom. My breath leaves me upon opening the door.

"Hello, Princess. It's been a long time."


End file.
